VANYA
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Walau sempat merasa aneh karena Gilbert sama sekali tidak kaget atau jijik padanya, Ivan memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin saja Gilbert memang mau menerimanya apa adanya? Atau memang Ivan tidak mau terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan lain... yang bisa membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt pergi darinya./Sequel Fiction of GILBIRD by Anastasia The Lost Princess/RusPrus/Mind to RnR?


" _Auf wiedersehen..."_

" _...ich liebe dich!"_

 _ **DOR!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **What I'm worried about right now, is that my words remain stuck in my throat."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Warnings : harsh/bad language, yaoi lemon, hardcore, etc_

 _Genres : Romance/Angst/Tragedy_

 _Main Pair : RuPru/IvanGil_

 **.**

 _ **Sequel Fiction of GILBIRD by Anastasia The Lost Princess**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **VANYA**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmph!"

Sesuatu yang asing menyeruak masuk. Sesuatu yang bukan miliknya. Pria albino tersebut langsung tahu apa itu. Dia membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi masih bertahan untuk terpejam. Beban berat di atasnya yang mulai turun menindihnya juga adalah salah satu pemicunya untuk segera sadar dan waspada dengan sekelilingnya.

Kedua iris merah itu kini bisa melihat kedua mata yang terpejam di atasnya, menikmati ciuman pagi mereka hari ini. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua iris _violet_ di baliknya itu menunjukkan diri.

Pria yang di atas kasur diam saja menerima ajakan lidah pria di atasnya untuk menari. Sampai akhirnya pria besar di atas itu merasa cukup lalu menarik dirinya, tersenyum sembari memutuskan tali saliva yang menyambung di antara mulut mereka.

"Pagi, Gilbert." Ucap pria di atas sembari mengusap bibir pria di bawahnya dengan jempolnya. Lalu tangannya itu turun dan meraba dada bidang milik pria di bawahnya itu hingga dia melenguh pelan.

Kedua iris merah darah itu sempat bersembunyi lagi karena menahan desahan sebelum dia membalas, "Pagi... Ivan."

Ivan Braginsky tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk senang mendengar suara pemuda yang akhirnya bangun juga di atas tempat tidurnya. Ivan menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Gilbert Beilschmidt dapat bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Setelah Gilbert duduk di sampingnya, Ivan mencium pipi putih tirus itu dengan penuh tekanan lembut. Tidak peduli meski Gilbert mencoba mendorongnya sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Setelah puas memberi banyak ciuman kasih sayang, Ivan berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Gilbert akhirnya bisa melihat jelas setelah berkedip beberapa kali... pria yang hampir setiap hari tidur bersamanya itu telah mengenakan mantel musim dingin lengkap dengan syal yang menutupi lehernya. Ivan mengambil tas di atas meja kerja tersebut sebelum berbalik dan melihat Gilbert yang telah duduk memperhatikannya.

"Aku berangkat. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu, _da._ Aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja," ucapnya. Gilbert masih diam dan mengangguk pelan. Kedua iris merahnya selalu menghindar setiap kali Ivan mencoba tersenyum padanya.

 _Well,_ setelah tinggal bersama dalam enam bulan belakangan ini, Ivan sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

Mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin itu hanya karena Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah seorang yang pemalu di balik sikap sok sombongnya.

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata dari Gilbert, Ivan mulai berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka. Syal yang Ivan kenakan sempat jatuh sedikit hingga Gilbert bisa melihat perban yang selalu melekat di leher pria _Russian_ tersebut. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Gilbert membuka mulutnya, "Perbanmu—"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menggantinya hari ini," Ivan terkekeh pelan, "tidurmu lelap sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu, _da._ " Lanjutnya. Ivan masih tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup pintu.

" _Ya otoshel!_ "

Lalu pintu ditutup dan Gilbert hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan dirinya yang telanjang di dalam apartemen yang mewah ini, Gilbert berjalan mendekati meja dimana Ivan bilang dia meletakkan sarapannya di sana.

Gilbert meraih salah satu kentang goreng di atas piring lalu menggigitnya. Dia mengunyahnya pelan di dalam mulut sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Tanpa diminta, bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti...

...namun, matanya tidak sama sekali.

"Kurang garam, bodoh."

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ah... ha..."_

 _Suara berisik mengelilinginya kala satu persatu orang-orang datang menghampirinya mulai dari adiknya. Mereka berteriak-teriak, namun tak ada yang masuk gendang telinganya sama sekali. Kedua iris merahnya masih bergetar, sama dengan sekujur tubuhnya. Jari telunjuknya masih di depan pelatuk yang baru saja dia tarik beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Mulut pistol masih mengeluarkan asapnya perlahan setelah mengeluarkan peluru yang meluncur dengan cepat mengenai targetnya._

"— _DER! BRUDER! BRUDER!"_

 _Teriakan Ludwig adalah yang pertama kali dapat ditangkap kedua telinganya setelah mendadak tuli beberapa waktu lalu. Gilbert melirik pelan wajah adiknya yang masih khawatir melihatnya, "Lud..." mendengar suara kakaknya, Ludwig hampir saja tersenyum lebar. Namun kata-kata berikutnya membuat senyum Ludwig jatuh lagi, "...aku telah membunuh."_

 _Kata-kata Gilbert membuat Ludwig menautkan kedua alisnya. Ludwig menarik tubuh Gilbert agar wajahnya tenggelam di antara lehernya. Di samping Ludwig, Feliciano Vargas menatapnya dengan cemas, menunggu perintah. Namun, Ludwig tak perlu berkata apapun, Feliciano langsung mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kedua saudara yang akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama._

 _Setelah sampai di bawah tangga, Feliciano langsung berlari mendekati Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, dan Alfred F. Jones yang telah duduk mengitari tubuh pria besar yang terbaring di teras. Kedua matanya terpejam, darah mengalir di sekitar leher dan kepalanya. Feliciano belum sempat bertanya ketika Alfred menginterupsi, "Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan selamat. Lehernya tertembak cukup dalam dan saat terjatuh, ujung kepalanya mengenai pegangan pintu. Sudah pasti isi kepalanya bocor."_

 _Mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Feliciano bergidik ngeri, "V-Ve? Tapi—"_

" _Tenang, belum tentu begitu. Kita sudah menghubungi ambulans, mereka akan tiba lima menit lagi," kata Alfred lagi sembari mengarahkan dagunya pada ketiga orang di ujung ruangan yang masih bergetar ketakutan, mengindikasikan bahwa mereka lha yang menghubungi ambulans. Toris, Eduard, dan Raivis._

 _Feliciano tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lega, dia mengangguk sebelum melihat ke belakang lagi—tepatnya di atas tangga. Rekannya, Ludwig Beilshcmidt masih memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang masih enggan merespon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Satu jari. Dua jari.

Tiga jari di dalamnya membuat Gilbert menarik kemeja yang Ivan kenakan dengan frustasi. Menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia memang menginginkannya, Gilbert berusaha tidak menjatuhkan pantatnya hingga ketiga jari itu bisa menyentuh bagian terdalam yang paling nikmat. Gilbert terus memeluk leher Ivan, menjatuhkan wajahnya pada bahu yang besar itu. Merintih pelan, menahan desahannya yang ingin menggema. Kedua kakinya masih menyilang di balik punggung Ivan yang menahan pinggangnya dengan tangan pria itu yang lebih kekar darinya.

" _Say,_ Gilbert..." hidung besar Ivan menggesek leher Gilbert sebelum pria besar itu menjilatnya penuh sensual. Kedua tangan Gilbert kembali meremas erat kemeja Ivan, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, "...kau sangat longgar di sini, kau yakin tidak bermain di belakangku?" tanyanya.

Gilbert menggeleng pelan, seakan membalas perlakuan Ivan, Gilbert pun ikut mencium perban di leher Ivan, "Tidak... mana... mungkin," bisiknya di sela-sela napasnya.

Mendengar jawaban ini membuat Ivan menyeringai senang. Dia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam semakin brutal dan mengabulkan keinginan tubuh Gilbert. Hal yang membuat Gilbert langsung membulatkan kedua matanya dan reflek mendesah keras. Tubuhnya mengejang sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan tenaga dan jatuh menemui tusukan Ivan. Sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik karena selanjutnya Gilbert terus mendesah sesuai keinginan pria yang merengkuhnya dengan posesif.

Meskipun tidak ingin mengakuinya, Gilbert sadar nasibnya telah berada di tangan Ivan sekarang. Seluruh kendali tubuhnya telah dipegang pria itu. _Pre-cum_ yang telah keluar di ujung batang miliknya telah membuktikan hal itu dengan gamblang. Senang dengan reaksinya, Ivan meraih batang milik Gilbert tersebut dan meremasnya kuat sembari menutup ujungnya dengan jempolnya. Mulut Ivan berpindah ke telinga Gilbert yang semakin memerah setelah digigit olehnya.

"Hen-Hentikan..." Ivan tidak merespon, masih sibuk merangsang Gilbert dari telinganya. Kedua tangan Gilbert telah mencakar-cakar punggung Ivan yang masih mengenakan kemejanya, "...Ivan! Ivan! AH!"

"Jangan keluar dulu, _da._ Ini masih di awal," ucap Ivan dengan santai sementara ujung jempolnya telah memainkan ujung kepala batang Gilbert hingga menghasilkan rasa yang menyiksa. Kedua kaki Gilbert mulai memberantakkan sprei di bawahnya. Air mata telah mengalir dengan lancarnya di sisi-sisi wajahnya, dia membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Ini bukan siksaan pertama yang dialaminya.

Gilbert tahu itu, seharusnya dia bisa menahannya, tapi—

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Ivan meraih sesuatu yang membuat Gilbert tersedak dengan teriakannya sendiri. Sebuah _sex toys_ yang menyerupai batang tipis itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang di kepala batangnya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup membuat tubuhnya mengejang, "Kau bisa menahannya, _da?_ " tanya Ivan sembari mencium Gilbert yang sedang menggertakkan giginya, bergetar menahan rasa yang ada.

Tahu jawaban 'tidak' tetap tidak akan merubah apapun, akhirnya dengan linangan air mata laknat yang dibencinya, Gilbert mengangguk.

Senyum _childish_ di wajah pria itu kembali muncul, "Aaah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Gilly!" dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Gilbert di depannya, "Kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kusuka dan menerimaku apa adanya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bersyukur dari dipertemukan olehmu!" katanya dengan polos.

Gilbert tidak merespon, hanya tersenyum bergetar. Penglihatannya memburam karena air mata.

"Sebagai hadiah, kali ini aku tidak akan menambah mainan apapun lagi," ucapnya dengan nada yang menenangkan. Isakan Gilbert membuat Ivan mencium bibirnya pelan, "lagipula jika _Gilbird_ rusak, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu tenggelam ke dalam kenikmatan lagi."

Hanya... nama panggilan itu yang tidak pernah berubah.

Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya pelan.

Tapi, toh itu tidak akan bertahan lama ketika Ivan dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuh Gilbert hingga kejantanan Ivan dapat memasukinya penuh dalam sekali gerakan. Ivan langsung menemui titik prostat itu membuat Gilbert langsung melengkungkan tubuhnya kaget karena sengatan kenikmatan yang membuat batangnya bergetar senang tanpa bisa dia tahan. Desahan Gilbert memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berbagi peluh dan saliva.

Ivan menjatuhkan tubuh Gilbert ke belakangnya hingga dia dalam posisi telentang. Menerima apapun bentuk hujaman yang Ivan berikan padanya. Sebelum melakukan gerakan itu, Ivan telah membuka kemejanya dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Memberi kebebasan pada Gilbert memberi tanda pada punggung Ivan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Keluarkan sendiri jika kau merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi," kedua tangan Ivan telah nyaman bertengger di sisi-sisi kepala Gilbert. Memberinya akses leluasa untuk terus memperhatikan wajah yang menikmati perlakuannya itu. Ivan mengusap poni-poni Gilbert ke belakang lalu mengecup dahinya.

Mengerti apa maksudnya, Gilbert menurunkan tangannya dengan sesenggukan. Setiap gesekan yang dihasilkan setiap dia menarik batang tipis itu keluar dari _urethra_ miliknya membuat tubuhnya semakin sensitif. Ditambah gerakan Ivan yang masih belum berhenti juga tidak menolong sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya ujung batang tipis itu berhasil keluar—

"Ugh—gh... AAAH!"

Gilbert segera mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemprotkan cairan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ivan di atasnya. Merasakan lubang itu menyempit kuat, Ivan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyemprotkan cairan miliknya jauh ke dalam tubuh Gilbert yang bergidik. Keduanya mengatur napas di posisi mereka masing-masing sebelum Ivan yang lebih dulu bergerak dengan mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Gilbert.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Gil," Ivan berkata itu sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Gilbert, menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Gilbert yang masih mengatur napasnya, "kau sendiri yang tetap datang meski aku berkali-kali memperingatkanmu bertapa berbahayanya aku jika sudah mencintai seseorang." Lanjut Ivan sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh... padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, pria _Russian_ tersebut jatuh terlelap dalam posisi masih memeluk Gilbert bagaikan boneka _teddy bear_ miliknya.

Mendengar dengkuran Ivan hanya membuat Gilbert melirik pria yang memeluknya itu dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya masih terbuka untuk mengatur napas. Gilbert tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menatap langit-langit kamar mereka sampai dia sendiri jatuh ke dalam mimpinya.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beberapa polisi masih berjaga di depan ruang operasi yang cukup besar dan salah satunya adalah Ludwig. Sang kakak telah aman berada di rumah rekannya, tiga pelayan pribadi di rumah Ivan Braginsky juga telah diinterogasi secara terpisah sebagai saksi mata, dan keluarga Ivan terdekat sudah dihubungi. Ludwig terus berjalan bolak balik di depan ruang operasi sembari menggigit ujung kukunya._

 _Alfred F. Jones sebagai mafia pers—pimpinan CNN—pastinya sudah sangat gatal untuk meliput berita tentang pejabat Rusia yang telah menjadi musuh abadinya secara tak langsung. Tapi, tentu saja para polisi belum mengizinkannya. Sembari menunggu dengan bosan, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi tunggu lalu bersenandung ria. Mengabaikan Francis dan Arthur yang duduk di samping kanan kirinya._

 _Lampu operasi telah dimatikan, membuat siapapun yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke arah pintu. Ludwig menjadi orang pertama yang langsung datang menghampiri dokter. Tanpa diminta, dokter itu langsung membuka mulutnya._

" _Dia selamat. Peluru tidak mengenai bagian vital di lehernya dan tulang tengkoraknya memang retak, tapi tidak terlalu parah sehingga masih bisa disembuhkan."_

 _Berita ini membuat Ludwig tenggelam dalam kebimbangan. Haruskah dia senang karena kakaknya tidak menjadi pembunuh? Ataukah dia harus kecewa karena pria biadab yang telah membuat hidup kakaknya tersiksa itu masih bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan yang dihirup kakaknya di dunia ini? Ludwig menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah tertahan._

 _Tidak. Tidak. Di samping kakaknya, dia adalah seorang polisi yang harus menjunjung tinggi nilai kehidupan masyarakat._

 _Perasaan pribadi tidak boleh masuk ke dalam dunia pekerjaannya._

" _Lalu, karena dia adalah tersangka kriminal dan... pejabat penting Rusia, aku tidak tahu ini kabar yang bagus atau buruk bagi kalian," kata dokter itu lagi. Dia berdehem pelan, merasakan tatapan-tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang di sekitarnya tersebut._

" _Luka di tulang kepalanya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup memberikan indikasi bahwa Ivan Braginsky akan mengalami amnesia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Gilbert sedang menulis sesuatu di buku jurnal miliknya ketika suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya melirik sedikit. Senyum di wajah pemilik asli apartemen yang ditempatinya sekarang itu membuat Gilbert mencoba ikut tersenyum, walau sayangnya hanya terlihat seperti kedutan ujung bibir sekilas.

"Menulis _diary_ lagi, _da?_ " tanya Ivan sembari mengecup ujung kepala Gilbert yang langsung menutup buku di atas mejanya. Ivan mencibir pelan, " _Kol kol,_ aku masih belum boleh melihat isinya?"

Gilbert menggeleng, "Tidak." Pria albino itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menarik syal Ivan hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Mendapat aksi agresif di hari liburnya sebagai manajer di perusahaan migas kakeknya tersebut membuat Ivan tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya.

Tidak banyak yang bisa diingatnya dalam delapan bulan belakangan ini, tapi pada akhirnya dipikirkan beratus kalipun percuma. Ivan bukan tipe yang akan berlama-lama mencari kenyataan masa lalunya, dia tetap harus maju demi menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Tidak peduli meski kakeknya hingga saudara-saudara perempuannya berubah menjadi lebih dingin padanya dari sejak terakhir kali Ivan berkomunikasi dengan mereka seingatnya, dia tak akan ambil pusing. Toh, kakeknya tetap mau bersusah payah memberi jabatan pekerjaan untuknya.

Ngomong-ngomong... apa dulu pekerjaannya sebelum menjadi manajer perusahaan migas?

Hm, entahlah.

Dan lagi, meski mereka semua menjauh... teman-temannya, keluarganya, semua orang yang diingatnya... kedatangan Gilbert Beilschmidt telah mewarnai seluruh kanvas putih di kehidupannya lebih dari cukup.

Iris merah darah yang mengerikan namun di saat bersamaan berkilau dengan indahnya itu hal pertama yang membuat Ivan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Namun, di pertemuan pertama mereka, Gilbert langsung berlari menjauh, membuat Ivan berpikir dia akan langsung menyerah saja. Ivan berasumsi itu hal yang wajar karena memang rata-rata orang takut padanya—tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha peduli dengan mereka. Lagipula menurut kakaknya yang seorang dokter ahli jiwa, Ivan Braginsky akan jauh lebih baik tidak dekat dengan siapapun yang spesial selain keluarga.

Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama setelah itu sampai Ivan kembali bertemu dengan Gilbert yang entah bagaimana menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tertarik padaku, 'kan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu," adalah kata-kata yang langsung Gilbert lontarkan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi dan Ivan masih memproses di kepalanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Gilbert menjulurkan tangannya dan mengucapkan namanya. Hanya 'Gilbert'.

Baru saja Ivan menjabat dan mengucapkan namanya sendiri, tiba-tiba Gilbert menarik paksa tangannya hingga Ivan maju selangkah. Bibir dingin Gilbert yang mengenai bibirnya membuat Ivan menahan napasnya. Semua proses yang terjadi setelah itu segera memburam di kepala Ivan. Yang jelas, esok paginya Ivan bangun dengan perasaan segar yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya dan melihat seseorang tidur lelap di sampingnya.

Rambut putih yang berantakan di atas bantalnya itu dan bahu pucatnya yang penuh dengan gigitan dan kecupan merah membuat Ivan menelan ludahnya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, rasa sakit juga menyerang kepala Ivan saat itu. Ivan yakin ini pertama kalinya lalu kenapa—

—semuanya tidak terasa asing?

Hanya saja, sama seperti Gilbert yang tidak pernah memberi tahu banyak soal dirinya, Ivan pun tetap diam. Penyakit dasarnya sejak kecil itu masih suka mengambil alih, membuat Gilbert menangis menjadi kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Walau sempat merasa aneh karena Gilbert sama sekali tidak kaget atau jijik saat dia menjelaskannya, Ivan memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin saja Gilbert memang mau menerimanya apa adanya?

Pikiran yang polos sekali.

Atau memang Ivan tidak mau terlalu memikirkan kemungkinan lain... yang bisa membuat Gilbert Beilschmidt pergi darinya.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ivan mengalami koma hingga sampai beberapa minggu ke depan. Sepanjang waktu itu, berbagai macam bentuk berita palsu telah dibuat untuk menutupi keberadaan dan kesalahan menteri pertahanan Rusia tersebut. Ini tak akan terjadi seandainya kakek Ivan yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan migas tidak turun tangan dan membayar banyak pada para mafia pers demi kehidupan damai keluarganya._

 _Yang jelas, berkat berita-berita palsu itu, Ivan dikabarkan turun dari jabatannya sebagai menteri pertahanan Rusia dengan damai. Tak ada yang curiga mengapa Ivan jarang muncul di layar televisi lagi—hanya beberapa kali, ucapkan terima kasih pada berbagai pekerja staf yang dapat mengedit video-video Ivan beberapa waktu lalu hingga bisa dibuat seakan Ivan muncul di layar sekarang meski hanya sesaat._

 _Para polisi bergantian jaga di ruangan Ivan hingga tiba waktunya untuk dia bangun. Begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Ivan Braginsky telah sadar dari tidur panjangnya, Ludwig langsung melesat dari kantor polisi dan datang menemuinya. Pria Beilschmidt itu berdiri di depan kasur Ivan yang menatapnya setengah sadar dan bingung._

 _Mungkin Ludwig akan menghajarnya seandainya Ivan tidak bertanya tentang siapa dirinya. Lalu siapa polisi-polisi di sekitarnya. Untungnya dia masih mengingat namanya sendiri, yaitu Ivan Braginsky._

 _Bersama dengan dokter, dimulailah interogasi Ivan oleh para polisi. Setelah dibimbing dengan sabar, akhirnya Ivan mulai mengerti sedikit dengan keadaannya. Siapa dia dulu, siapa keluarganya, apa pekerjaannya, bagaimana rumahnya, dan bahkan dia masih ingat dengan tiga pelayan pribadi yang dipaksa untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja, Ivan bisa langsung mengingat kembali, memberi bukti bahwa amnesia yang Ivan alami memang tidak terlalu parah._

 _Merasa cukup dengan segala basa-basi yang ada, akhirnya Ludwig langsung bertanya sembari menggebrak meja di depan Ivan. Leher dan kepala pria itu masih diperban, "Apa kau ingat siapa Gilbert Beilschmidt?"_

 _Reaksi yang didapat ternyata di luar dugaan. Ivan mengerutkan alisnya dan bertanya dengan pelan, "Gil...bert?" dia memberi jeda sesaat, seolah sedang berpikir, "Dia memiliki nama keluarga yang sama denganmu... —"_

" _JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"_

 _Teriakan Ludwig yang secara mendadak membuat Ivan tersentak kaget hingga dia menahan napas di tempatnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa polisi yang sedari kemarin menanyainya dengan sabar tiba-tiba berteriak marah seperti ini padanya. Tapi, sedari awal Ivan memang harus curiga..._

 _...apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuatnya dijaga ketat dan diinterogasi oleh para polisi?_

 _Menyadari betapa sensitifnya masalah yang akan mereka bicarakan sekarang, Arthur memberi perintah pada Feliciano untuk membawa Ludwig keluar dan membiarkan dirinya yang menginterogasi Ivan bersama sang dokter. Interogasi pun dimulai dan berjalan hingga tiga jam ke depan. Setelah interogasi selesai dan Ivan telah dikeluarkan dari ruangannya, Arthur dan dokter itu masih diam di dalam ruangan. Seolah mereka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting. Mereka akhirnya keluar dan menemui rekan mereka semua setelah hampir satu jam berlalu._

" _Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali di dalam, mon cher?" tanya Francis sembari mencoba merangkul bahu Arthur yang tentu saja langsung ditepisnya._

 _Belum sempat Francis protes, Arthur sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Dokter bertanya padaku tentang apa yang dilakukan Ivan pada Gilbert lebih detail, lalu dia kembali melihat catatan-catatan sejarah medis Ivan Braginsky," Arthur mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "lalu dokter menyimpulkan sesuatu yang... membuat kami berdebat cukup lama."_

 _Mendengar ini, Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melihat Arthur juga dokter di sampingnya, "Apa? Apa maksud kalian?" tanyanya penuh nada menuntut._

 _Arthur dan dokter itu saling bertatapan sekali lagi sebelum pria dengan iris hijau forest itu menghela napas lebih dulu, "Kemungkinan amnesia yang Ivan alami termasuk jenis Fugue Amnesia. Ini adalah jenis amnesia yang membuat penderitanya melupakan hal yang paling traumatis di dalam hidupnya. Dapat bersifat permanen jika dia benar-benar berniat sedari awal untuk menghapus hal traumatis itu, dengan kata lain keadaan psikologisnya juga sangat berpengaruh pada amnesia yang dialaminya. Dia masih bisa mengingat hal lain kecuali satu hal yang membuatnya trauma tersebut."_

 _Dokter langsung menyela Arthur yang berniat melanjutkan lagi._

" _Dalam kasus Ivan Braginsky, Gilbert Beilschmidt adalah traumanya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Memasak _wurst_ di malam hari karena mendadak lapar menjadi kebiasaan baru Gilbert sejak tinggal di apartemen kekasihnya ini. Tidak perlu membangunkan Ivan, tidak perlu memakai celana, cukup celana _boxer_ dan kemeja besar Ivan yang dikenakannya sebelum dia pergi ke dapur. Setelah makanan selesai dimasak dan dia selesai makan, Gilbert meminum air putihnya sebelum berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Di kamar, Gilbert melihat Ivan yang masih tidur lelap sejak pertama kali dia terbangun. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan teratur mengikuti gerak napasnya. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya sementara tangan satunya masih diam di depan mulutnya, seperti anak kecil. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, Gilbert berjalan hingga dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menyapu rambut Ivan yang menutupi dahinya, merapikannya dengan jari-jarinya, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan pria yang identik dengan beruang itu akan bangun secara tiba-tiba. Karena sebelumnya tak pernah begitu, Gilbert menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Tangan Gilbert terus bergerak hingga akhirnya sampai pada leher Ivan yang masih diperban—kali ini dengan perban barunya. Seharusnya... luka di balik perban itu sudah cukup sembuh dan Ivan bisa melepas perbannya kapan saja. Tapi, setiap Gilbert bertanya, Ivan hanya menepis tangannya pelan, bibirnya tersenyum lalu pergi. Dilihat dari perban yang tak pernah basah itu, kemungkinan Ivan memang hanya melepas perbannya saat mandi—dimana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat bekas luka itu, tak terkecuali Gilbert.

Pikiran berkecamuk membuat Gilbert tanpa sadar telah menghentikan tangannya di leher Ivan. Dia lengah ketika tangan besar Ivan tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Kedua mata Gilbert membulat kaget ketika Ivan menariknya dengan kuat hingga dia yakin tangannya akan meninggalkan bekas tangan yang membiru. Gilbert dibanting di atas kasurnya hingga dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat merintih. Gilbert membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan sedikit tertegun melihat Ivan yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, kedua alisnya mengernyit sangat dalam dan dia menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat.

Setidaknya sampai tatapan itu hilang dan Ivan melihatnya kebingungan.

"Gilbert!?" dia melepaskan tangan Gilbert lalu mundur sehingga dia duduk di atas pinggang Gilbert yang masih mengatur napasnya, "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," ucap Gilbert pelan sembari menarik tangannya dan mengelusnya. Benar saja, tangannya terasa ngilu dan membiru di bagian yang baru Ivan sentuh. Mendecak pelan, Gilbert menatap Ivan kesal, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Ivan sempat diam sebelum menghela napas panjang, "...Maaf, aku..." tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya, akhirnya Ivan menyerah dan mengatakan terus terang, "Aku... Aku pikir kau adalah dia, jadi aku—"

"Dia?"

Pria Braginsky itu tidak langsung menjawab, dia memegang lehernya dulu, "Orang yang membuat luka ini," tidak memperhatikan tubuh Gilbert yang menegang, Ivan meneruskan, "aku hampir selalu memimpikannya tiap malam. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat jelas, tapi aku tahu karena dia yang membuat luka ini, hidupku berubah. Karena dia, semua orang meninggalkanku. Karena dia, aku menderita. Aku—"

Ivan kembali menggertakkan giginya.

"—bersumpah akan membalas semua yang dia lakukan. Aku akan membuat dia menderita dari ujung kuku kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Aku akan membuat dia mati perlahan dan menyesal telah memberikan bekas luka ini padaku, _da._ "

Mendengarkan ini semua hanya membuat Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan.

"Dan sampai aku bisa melakukan itu, aku tidak akan melepas perban ini. Aku ingin dia menjadi orang pertama yang melihat bekas luka ini, menangis ketakutan karena melihat orang yang dia gagal bunuh ini masih bernapas di depannya."

Ivan kembali maju dan mengurung tubuh Gilbert di bawahnya. Iris merah darah itu seakan _magnet_ yang bisa menariknya kapanpun dia mau. Ivan menyentuh pipi Gilbert dengan tangan dinginnya, "Aku masih punya dendam yang harus kutuntaskan. Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan selalu menemaniku, _da?_ Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang lain, _da?_ " tanyanya dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh kasih. Jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menarik dan menghela napas panjang, Gilbert tersenyum. Tangannya menjulur ke atas dan memegang pipi Ivan, menyapu rambut coklat _beige_ itu dari pipinya. Gilbert tertawa pelan hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Tentu saja. Aku harap kau bertemu dengan orang itu secepatnya."

Rasanya tertawa tidak sesakit ini.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU BAHWA IVAN MASIH HIDUP!?"_

" _Bruder!? Bagaimana kau—tidak, jangan bilang kau—"_

" _Ya, aku sudah melihatnya, Lud. Jelas sekali. Aku hampir berpikir aku gila jika dia tidak bicara padaku dan mengenalkan namanya sebagai Ivan Braginsky dengan senyum tak berdosanya itu."_

" _Dengar dulu, bruder. Aku memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk menyembunyikan fakta ini—"_

" _Alasan bagus? Apa? Agar aku tetap menjadi pembunuh?"_

" _BUKAN! Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko seandainya kau tahu Ivan masih hidup! Aku tahu bagaimana kau selalu gegabah dan tidak mau berpikir dulu sebelum berbuat! Sama seperti kau yang tidak memberi tahu apa-apa pada kami semua saat aku diculik para mafia itu lalu kau menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada Ivan!"_

" _Kau sebut aku gegabah setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu? Kau tidak percaya dengan bruder-mu?"_

" _Bukan aku tak percaya! Tapi... Tapi kau sendiri sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah tubuhmu dijadikan mainan olehnya dan—"_

" _Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi, Ludwig! Aku pergi sekarang."_

" _Tunggu, bruder! Kau mau kemana!?"_

" _Tentu saja ke tempat Ivan! Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya!"_

" _Apa!? Tapi... kau tahu dia amnesia, 'kan? Terutama kau—dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingatmu, bruder! Tidak sedikitpun!"_

" _KALAU BEGITU AKAN KUBUAT DIA MENGINGATKU! SUKA ATAU TIDAK, DIA HARUS MEMBAYAR APA YANG TELAH DIA LAKUKAN PADAKU!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Berbagai macam ingatan berkecamuk di kepalanya hingga Gilbert tak mampu fokus dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Kenikmatan yang tubuhnya rasakan itu mulai mengambil alih seluruh indra di tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti. Gilbert bisa merasakan tangan besar Ivan menangkup wajahnya lalu menariknya untuk menoleh.

Gilbert melengkungkan punggungnya, membiasakan diri dengan Ivan yang berhenti sesaat dan menanam dirinya semakin dalam di tubuhnya. Dia terengah ketika membuka mulutnya untuk menerima ciuman Ivan. Lidah mereka mulai saling bertarung melilit, menentukan dominan. Ivan memenangkan itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan dan kedua lutut Gilbert yang menahan diri di atas kasur mulai bergetar pelan, beban Ivan di atas tubuhnya pun tidak menolong sama sekali.

"Ah! Ivan—nggghh!" Gilbert mengerang lemah begitu Ivan menggesek pelan, menggodanya di bawah sana. Lidah Ivan masih setia menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, sebelah tangan Ivan mencubit _nipple_ kiri miliknya. Semua godaan yang membuat Gilbert berada di ujung tanduk, memaksanya untuk segera memohon.

Bagian tubuh atas Gilbert telah mendarat di atas kasur, hanya bagian pinggang ke bawah yang masih bertahan di udara dengan Ivan yang menahannya. Ivan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Beri tahu aku, Gilbert."

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Gilbert semakin menaikkan posisi pantatnya, " _G-Give me more... master,_ " Ivan menyeringai semakin lebar melihat betapa submisif kekasihnya ini, " _I want your cum. Fill me... until I get pregnant—_ "

" _Well, that's enough,_ " Ivan menarik dirinya hingga ujung kepalanya masih berada di dalam Gilbert lalu menghantam prostat Gilbert dengan keras, "pelacur sepertimu berharap hamil dengan spermanku? Apakah kau tidak bermimpi terlalu jauh?" tanyanya sebelum kembali memulai ritme yang cepat seperti sebelumnya.

Kata-kata itu menusuk lebih dari seharusnya. Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mati-matian menahan tangis yang bisa saja tercampur dengan desahannya. Tubuhnya bergerak pasrah menerima hujaman Ivan, suka atau tidak. Gilbert berusaha tidak memikirkannya lalu Ivan meraih kejantanannya dengan kuat, memainkannya dan menekannya keras hingga dia berteriak pedih.

Apa yang Gilbert katakan semata-mata hanya untuk membuat pria yang sedang memasukkan kejantanan ke dalam tubuhnya itu senang dan cepat menyelesaikan semua ini. Sampai berapa lama, harus berapa banyak, Gilbert tidak tahu lagi. Ivan terus mengurut kejantanan Gilbert tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kau tahu, beberapa waktu lalu aku menemukan permainan _sex_ yang menarik. Aku sangat ingin mencobanya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya diiringi desahan kasarnya untuk memuaskan pria di bawahnya. Gilbert tidak menjawab, masih tenggelam di kenikmatannya sendiri, "Maukah kau merasakan sengatan listrik cintaku?"

...Listrik.

Di sini, kedua bola mata Gilbert membulat.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar sementara tubuhnya mengejang.

"Tidak... tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Teriakan histeris Gilbert membuat Ivan tersentak kaget dan reflek menghentikan gerakannya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri karena belum mengeluarkan klimaksnya, Ivan membiarkan tubuh Gilbert yang bergetar hebat mulai berusaha menjauh hingga melepaskan diri darinya. Kedua alis Ivan mengernyit heran, melihat Gilbert berhenti di ujung kasur mereka lalu meringkuk. Ivan bisa melihat wajah Gilbert sekilas sebelum pria albino itu menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi yang sangat ketakutan, penuh akan trauma.

"...Gilbert?" ada apa ini? Ivan belum pernah melihat Gilbert seperti ini. Merangkak mendekati kekasihnya itu, Ivan mencoba menyentuh tubuh Gilbert yang ketakutan, "Gil—"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriakan Gilbert membuat gerakan tangan Ivan terhenti lalu mundur. Ivan masih menatap Gilbert bingung, "JANGAN... JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU! PEMBUNUH! DASAR PEMBUNUH! MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak Gilbert seterusnya, air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

Ivan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi kata-kata Gilbert seakan menorehkan luka dalam yang jauh lebih dalam dari luka-luka yang pernah didapatnya. Namun, sisi kejam di dalam diri Ivan mengambil alih. Kedua matanya seakan berubah warna menjadi merah darah ketika dia mencengkeram erat lengan Gilbert dan menariknya paksa.

Gilbert tersedak napasnya sendiri ketika Ivan menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang agresif, jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Gilbert berusaha berontak, memukul tubuh Ivan meski dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada. Kesal dengan pemberontakan Gilbert yang tak kunjung berhenti, Ivan menggertakkan giginya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Tamparan yang sangat keras itu mendarat di wajah Gilbert. Cukup keras hingga bibir Gilbert tergigit dan mengeluarkan darah di ujungnya. Perlakuan ini memang membuahkan hasil, Gilbert langsung berhenti berontak namun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Dengan lirikan lemah, iris merah itu menangkap wajah sosok di atasnya. Ekspresi kejam itu tak pernah berubah, ekspresi yang selalu tertutup oleh topeng anak kecil yang manis. Ivan mendesis pelan...

"Jangan menolakku. Jangan. Pernah."

Dalam diam, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Rasa besi darah memenuhi mulutnya. Pipi putihnya memperlihatkan bekas yang cukup menyakitkan setelah ditampar kekasihnya sendiri. Gilbert tahu cepat atau lambat Ivan akan kembali pada akal sehatnya lalu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya menangisi perbuatan kasar yang dilakukannya sendiri.

Seharusnya Gilbert Beilschmidt merasa muak.

Lantas... kenapa?

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"_

 _Gilbert yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela sedari awal kedatangan tamu kecilnya tersebut akhirnya sedikit merespon dan menoleh pelan, "...Hah?"_

" _Aku yakin kau mendengarkan pertanyaanku," jawab anak kecil beralis tebal itu dengan sombongnya. Gilbert memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali melihat pemandangan luar, "hei! Jangan mengabaikanku!" teriaknya kesal._

 _Kali ini Gilbert menghela napas. Sejak kapan adiknya yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu menjadikan rumah mereka sebagai penitipan anak kecil? Bukannya Gilbert tidak suka anak kecil, tapi dia memang sedang tidak dalam mood untuk melayani pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh mereka. Gilbert menoleh pada Peter Kirkland—sepupu Arthur Kirkland, rekan adiknya tersebut._

" _Rasanya... macam-macam," jawab Gilbert asal. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang jauh, begitu kosong namun seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti._

 _Peter mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak serius! Menyebalkan!" teriaknya. Gilbert tidak mempedulikannya sampai Peter menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya, "Haaa, padahal karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang jatuh cinta, kupikir aku bisa bertanya padamu. Kalau begini, lebih baik aku tanya Allistor saja." Gerutunya._

 _Gilbert mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang jatuh cinta? Sok tahu."_

" _Arthur-bastard yang memberi tahuku, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan banyak melamun dan menjadi seratus kali jauh lebih menyebalkan dari orang biasa!" ucap Peter dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, Gilbert kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, ada perempuan di kelasku yang galak namun sangat membuatku penasaran, hehe. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta, karena itu aku bertanya!" lanjut Peter. Tanpa meragukan kata-katanya sedikitpun._

 _Mendengar itu, Gilbert kembali melirik Peter. Semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Gilbert tak tahan untuk menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sangat polos. Sangat lugu. Sangat naif. Sangat... menyedihkan._

 _Membuka mulutnya, Gilbert akhirnya mencoba menjawab, "Jatuh cinta itu seperti jatuh dari tangga. Menyakitkan... namun kau tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kecerobohan bodoh yang telah kau lakukan. Tidak pula pada orang yang tidak sengaja mendorongmu hingga jatuh."_

 _Peter memasang wajah bingung, "Kalau cinta mengerikan seperti itu, kenapa masih banyak orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanyanya._

" _Karena itu kecelakaan, apa boleh buat, 'kan?" tanya Gilbert balik sembari terkekeh pelan, "Tapi, yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari cinta bukan itu."_

 _Peter tak akan pernah tahu arti di balik senyum yang menyakitkan di hadapannya._

" _Menyakitkan dan menyiksa tapi kau tak bisa berpaling. Tidak bisa pergi. Kau selalu ingin berada di sampingnya. Selalu ingin bersamanya. Selalu ingin membuatnya bahagia."_

 _Tangan Gilbert saling meremas dengan erat._

" _Tak peduli siapapun dia atau apapun yang dia lakukan padamu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Hari-hari selanjutnya mungkin sudah seperti neraka bagi keduanya.

Tanpa kata-kata, mereka menjalani hari-hari bersama di dalam satu apartemen. Meski sejak awal mereka adalah orang asing terhadap satu sama lain, namun ini pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak mau mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu, Ivan Braginsky hanya mengajak bicara seperlunya. Lebih dari itu, Ivan seakan membiarkan Gilbert memiliki _personal space_ -nya—hal yang tak pernah Ivan lakukan sebelumnya.

Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan reaksi Gilbert yang tidak biasa di _sex_ terakhir mereka masih mengganggu pikirannya.

Ivan berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi dia tetap merasa penasaran. Reaksi Gilbert bukanlah reaksi yang wajar untuk orang yang baru mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ivan terus menduga banyak kemungkinan sampai tubuh seseorang di depannya menghalangi jalannya ketika Ivan baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemennya.

Mengangkat kepalanya, Ivan nyaris menelan ludah melihat pria yang memakai seragam polisi itu dikenalnya, " _Mr. Beilschmidt?_ " gumamnya.

Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, tak mempedulikan Feliciano yang berusaha menahannya dengan memegang tangannya, "Kembalikan kakakku, Ivan!" ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Ivan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "...Kakakmu?" keping-keping _puzzle_ mulai menyatu di kepalanya yang merasa nyeri, "Gilbert... Beilschmidt?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar nama panjang kakaknya membuat Ludwig reflek menyahut, "Iya, dia! Aku tidak peduli apa kata kalian, aku akan menjemput dia sekarang, suka atau tidak!" teriak Ludwig.

"Gilbert... Beilschmidt..."

 _ **NGIIIIIIIINGGG**_

"UUUUKKKHHH!" Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam dan menggertakkan giginya semakin kuat sementara kedua tangannya meremas sisi-sisi kepalanya. Melihat ini, Ludwig hanya tertegun sementara Feliciano mulai panik.

"Ve!? Lud, jangan terlalu banyak menyebut nama Gilbert, dia baru sembuh!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI, ITU SALAH DIA SENDIRI!" Ludwig menarik tangannya dari Feliciano lalu memegang syal Ivan. Mencengkramnya hingga Ivan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Ludwig, "Sekarang kau bebas karena amnesia sialan ini telah menyelamatkanmu dari jeratan hukuman, tapi tidak dengan dosamu, brengsek."

"LUD!"

"MINGGIR DULU, FELICIANO!" bentakan Ludwig membuat Feliciano terpaku di tempat. Ludwig kembali menatap Ivan penuh kebencian, "Aku tidak peduli meski apa yang kau alami sekarang di luar kehendakmu, tapi melupakan kakakku setelah kau mengambil semua yang dia miliki? ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP!" teriak Ludwig jauh lebih kencang hingga beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka mulai menghentikan langkah untuk melihat.

Hal ini membuat Feliciano semakin panik dan keberanian muncul untuk kembali menghentikan Ludwig. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, entah dengan kekuatan dari mana, Ivan sanggup berdiri dan langsung mendorong tubuh Ludwig. Menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan beku, Ivan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku... mengenal... Gilbert?"

Tanpa menunggu Ludwig, Ivan segera berbalik dan berlari. Kembali masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya lalu menaiki tangga. Tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun, terus berlari dengan satu tujuan. Kepalanya terus merasakan sakit yang menguat, namun dia tidak mempedulikannya.

 _ **BRAK—**_ "GILBERT!"

Gilbert yang sedang memegang buku _journal_ miliknya untuk ditaruh ke dalam rak buku itu menoleh kaget ke arah pintu yang baru dibuka Ivan dengan keras. Dia memasang ekspresi bingung melihat Ivan yang terengah di pintu depan lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Banyaknya keringat di sekujur tubuh Ivan memberikan indikasi pria itu merasakan lebih dari sekedar lelah setelah berlari, "Ivan, kau—"

"Kita..." dada Ivan naik turun, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya meremas syal yang menutupi perban yang melingkari lehernya, "...apa kita... pernah bertemu? Jauh... sebelum di _halte bus_ waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Ivan membuat Gilbert menjatuhkan buku _journal_ yang dipegangnya.

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ludwig bersama polisi dan detektif lainnya sedang berkeliaran di dalam rumah Ivan Braginsky—lebih tepatnya kamar dimana Ivan selalu mengurung Gilbert selama bertahun-tahun. Mengumpulkan bukti-bukti penyiksaan yang telah dilakukan perdana menteri pertahanan Rusia itu pada kakaknya. Semua rekannya tersebar ke setiap sudut dan Ludwig telah sampai memeriksa satu-satunya meja di dalam ruangan._

 _Ada sebuah laci yang dikunci di meja tersebut membuat Ludwig mencari-cari kuncinya ke berbagai tempat. Hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya menendang karpet sampai berbalik dan muncul kunci kecil di baliknya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ludwig langsung berjongkok dan mengambilnya, mencobanya pada lubang kunci di laci tersebut. Cocok, Ludwig segera menariknya keluar._

 _Di dalam laci itu hanya ada satu buku dan bulpen. Halaman pertama langsung membuatnya sadar ini adalah buku milik kakaknya. Gilbert memiliki tulisan yang cukup khas hingga adiknya itu sangat mengenalinya._

 _Buku itu berisi berbagai jenis pengalaman Gilbert sehari-harinya di dalam sangkar emasnya. Mulai dari yang cukup menyenangkan hingga sangat mengerikan. Rahang Ludwig mengeras membayangkan setiap detil tulisan di sana. Kedua tangannya nyaris merobek buku itu menjadi dua bagian._

 _Tapi, tulisan di halaman terakhir membuat tangan Ludwig berhenti bergetar dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna._

" _Jika aku jatuh cinta pada Ivan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _Yang aneh bukan hanya tulisan itu, tapi juga kertas dimana tulisan tersebut berada. Kertas itu terlalu kusut untuk ukuran kertas yang bahkan belum sempat diremas oleh Ludwig. Seakan pernah ada air yang membasahinya. Namun karena tidak kotor dengan warna selain putih dasar kertas, maka airnya sudah pasti tidak berwarna. Apa air bening yang mungkin jatuh di atas kertas itu? Air minum? Atau..._

 _...air... mata?_

 _ **###**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gilbert menelan ludahnya dengan cepat, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, _da,_ " Ivan melangkah maju, berniat mendekati Gilbert namun Gilbert dengan cepat terus mundur hingga tembok di belakang menahannya. Gilbert sempat melirik tembok di belakangnya sebelum melihat Ivan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Ivan berhenti tepat di depannya, berjarak beberapa _centimeter,_ "aku tidak pernah mencurigaimu karena merasa pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Tapi... aku..."

Ivan meremas sisi-sisi mantelnya.

"...ingin lebih memperlakukanmu dengan baik, mengesampingkan penyakit yang kualami. Dan untuk melakukan itu, aku harus mempercayaimu... lebih... lebih dari sekarang yang kurasakan."

Gilbert tetap diam.

" _Na,_ Gilbert? Beri tahu aku."

Kedua tangan Ivan kini memegang tembok di sisi-sisi kepala Gilbert yang masih enggan melihatnya. Masih tidak mau melihat Ivan, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak..." bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar ini, Ivan hampir merasakan kelegaan di hatinya, "Benarkah?"

Namun Gilbert tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tangan Ivan mulai meraih dagunya dan mengangkatnya. Memaksa iris merah yang memancarkan ketakutan namun keras kepala itu pada iris _violet_ di hadapannya. Ivan mendesis, "Jawab aku dengan jujur."

Gilbert masih bertahan hingga akhirnya— "Tunjukkan padaku luka di balik perbanmu, baru aku akan menjawabmu dengan jujur." Ucapnya.

Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini—"

 _ **KRRRK**_

Pria besar itu tak bisa menghindar dan hanya tertegun ketika Gilbert dengan cepat meraih perbannya, menariknya kuat hingga sobek. Tak peduli meski kuku Gilbert bahkan memberi cakaran pada lehernya, memberi luka baru. Ivan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat lalu mundur sembari memegang lehernya setelah terpisah dari cengkeraman Gilbert. Ivan mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya sebelum terjatuh lalu dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Gilbert berdiri di depannya. Perban yang sebelumnya melilit lehernya itu telah berada di cengkeraman tangan Gilbert sekarang. Beserta darahnya yang mengalir dari kuku-kuku Gilbert.

Tatapan Gilbert tak terbaca, Ivan tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki yang selalu disebut sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tapi, 'kekasihnya' yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini...

...siapa?

"Apa maksud ini, Gilbert?" entah sadar atau tidak saat Ivan menurunkan tangannya sehingga leher dengan bekas luka tembakan itu terlihat jelas, "Kembalikan perbanku. Sekarang. Juga." Ucapnya mengancam.

"Bukankah harusnya kau senang?" Gilbert tertawa mengejek, dia melemparkan perban di tangannya ke sembarang arah, "Tujuanmu telah tercapai."

Ivan terdiam sesaat, "...Apa?"

"Kau ingin memperlihatkan luka mengerikanmu itu pada seseorang yang memberikannya padamu, 'kan?" senyuman Gilbert seperti membuahkan kepingan _puzzle_ yang baru. Ivan semakin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Aku hanya mencoba mengabulkan permintaanmu." Lanjut Gilbert.

"Gilbert—kau—"

"Inilah aku, Ivan."

 _ **NGIING**_

Ivan kembali merintih dan memegang kepalanya, "Aku mencoba membunuhmu dulu sekali," sebelah mata Ivan terbuka dan menatap Gilbert yang berdiri di depannya tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun melihat keadaannya, "dan itu tidak berhasil. Kau masih hidup. Kau masih bernapas. Dan mendekatimu adalah salah satu rencanaku untuk mencoba membunuhmu lagi."

Ivan meremas rambut-rambutnya, wajah Gilbert memburam di kedua matanya. Tapi, ingatan di kepalanya yang telah hilang mulai tersusun kembali, pertama kali bertemu Gilbert di suatu konser, menyewa para mafia untuk membunuh orang tua Beilschmidt, menculik Ludwig, mengurung Gilbert di suatu kamar, lalu—

—tangisan dan teriakan histeris Gilbert ketika dia melilitkan tubuh pria malang itu dengan kabel listrik.

"A... A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Ivan membuat senyuman di wajah Gilbert menghilang. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Melupakan segala ego dan rencana yang disusun rapi di kepalanya, Gilbert mencoba mendekati Ivan dan berniat menyentuhnya, "Iva—"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Gilbert merasakan kepalanya dihantam keras oleh lantai di bawahnya. Belum sempat merintih, kedua tangan besar mencekik dan menekan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Gilbert membuka kedua matanya perlahan, melihat Ivan di atas tubuhnya.

"PEMBUNUH, PEMBUNUH, PEMBUNUH!" raungan Ivan memenuhi ruang apartemen mereka. Cekikannya sangat kuat hingga Gilbert membuka mulutnya berusaha mencari napas, "KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN ITU?" tanya Ivan berulang-ulang. Semuanya telah kembali. Ingatan dan perasaannya waktu itu.

Semua terlalu cepat kembali.

Dan dadanya terasa sesak menerima semua hantaman ini.

"KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERBEDA DARI YANG LAIN?" Ivan terus menekan kedua tangannya. Berusaha merebut napas dari lelaki yang selalu dicintainya. Emosinya tidak stabil, tidak menentu, Ivan seakan ingin meledak, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MELIHATKU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBUKA MATAMU? KENAPA KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI?"

Bibir Gilbert mulai membiru. Kedua matanya semakin memburam. Rasanya dia bisa mati kapan saja. Tidak ada suaranya yang bisa keluar, sehingga Gilbert mulai merasa pasrah. Ah, mungkin ini adalah waktunya untuk pergi ke alam sana, begitu pikirnya—

—sampai setetes air jatuh mengenai pipinya.

"Kenapa... kau tidak mau mencintaiku? Meski aku sangat mencintaimu dan berusaha membuktikannya mati-matian hingga mengorbankan segalanya... kenapa?"

Di atasnya, Ivan menangis. Air matanya jatuh menetes mengenai wajahnya yang semakin memucat karena kedua tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Gilbert mengedipkan kedua matanya sampai akhirnya cekikan di lehernya mengurangi tenaganya dan Gilbert langsung meraup udara di sekitarnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Isakan Ivan di atasnya tak membuatnya mengucapkan banyak berkata-kata. Gilbert hanya diam melihat dan berniat mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pria di atasnya.

" _BRUDER!_ "

Gerakan tangan Gilbert terhenti dan Gilbert langsung menoleh cepat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ludwig dan Feliciano telah melihat Ivan dalam posisi kedua tangan masih di leher Gilbert tersebut segera datang menghampiri. Ludwig dengan wajah berangnya langsung mendorong Ivan hingga menabrak tembok di belakangnya lalu menonjok wajahnya hingga darah keluar dari ujung bibir dan dalam hidungnya. Sementara itu, Feliciano membantu Gilbert duduk, memperhatikan bekas tangan yang sangat jelas di leher pria albino tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gil?" tanya Feliciano khawatir. Namun Gilbert hanya memegang bahu Feliciano dan tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Ludwig yang siap memukul Ivan lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Lud, hentikan—"

 _ **BHUAG**_

"LUDWIG!"

"DIA HAMPIR MEMBUNUHMU, _BRUDER!_ "

Mendengar teriakan adiknya membuat Gilbert kehilangan kesabarannya, "AKU JUGA PERNAH MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA!" Ludwig akhirnya berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya, "Minggir. Ini urusanku dengannya."

Dengan sedikit tidak terima, akhirnya Ludwig setuju dan mundur dari posisinya. Dia mengambil _transceiver_ di bahunya dan menghubungi kawan-kawan sesama polisi sepertinya untuk segera datang di apartemen Ivan yang baru ini. Apartemen yang sebenarnya dipilih para polisi untuk tempat baru tahanan bebas yang masih di bawah pengawasan. Feliciano hanya berdiri di sampingnya, menatap Ludwig yang masih tenggelam dalam amarah lalu punggung Gilbert yang menghadap Ivan secara bergantian.

Di posisi Ivan dan Gilbert, keduanya masih diam tanpa ada yang bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara. Gilbert terus menatap kepala Ivan yang menunduk. Masih enggan melihat ke arahnya. Gilbert turun lalu duduk bersila di depan Ivan yang masih menunduk, Gilbert bisa melihat darah menetes dari wajah Ivan, menggenang di atas mantel yang dikenakannya. Tahu Ivan tidak akan mengatakan apapun, akhirnya Gilbert mencoba mengumpulkan napas lalu menghelanya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan," ucap Gilbert. Ivan masih belum merespon. Mencoba memasang senyum sombong yang biasa digunakannya, Gilbert terkekeh pelan, " _I'll stay awesome in that way._ "

Ivan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hal yang membuat Gilbert meremas kakinya pelan, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku harus kulakukan. Kau tidak stabil. Membiarkanmu bebas hanya akan menjadi ancaman jika kau bertemu dengan orang... orang _awesome_ selain diriku." Ucapan Gilbert semakin menurunkan _volume_ di akhirnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya. Dia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata lain tapi dia kembali menutup mulutnya.

Beberapa kali mencoba hingga akhirnya dia kembali memberanikan diri, "Saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku—"

"Jangan bicara lagi, _da._ "

Gilbert terdiam seketika, terutama ketika Ivan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh luka dan bekas air mata—mungkin juga hatinya seperti itu. Ivan tidak mau melihat Gilbert di depannya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, sedari awal kau memang menganggap perasaanku ini hanya lelucon. Benar, 'kan?"

Keheningan berlanjut.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, karena itu aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Ivan tertawa pelan, "Kupikir memiliki tubuhmu, mengurungmu dari dunia luar, membuatmu melihatku seorang. Melakukan itu semua saja... sudah lebih dari cukup." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Ivan akhirnya melirik Gilbert yang masih diam di depannya, menunggunya selesai berbicara.

Entah Gilbert mengetahuinya atau tidak saat polisi-polisi yang telah dipanggil Ludwig mulai berdatangan dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Ivan, mengarahkan moncong-moncong senjata mereka ke arah Ivan yang bahkan tidak mungkin bisa melawan dengan luka di wajahnya yang menyebarkan sakit ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bahkan di antara mereka ada Alfred F. Jones, musuh lama Ivan sejak dia masih menjadi perdana menteri pertahanan Rusia, "Yo, _Commie~_ aku ikut senang ingatanmu kembali, hahaha!" mafia pers itu mengambil borgol salah satu polisi di dekatnya lalu memutar-mutarkannya, " _Thanks,_ Gilly! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar membuat majalah dengan judul yang besar, [Ivan Braginsky, Mantan Perdana Menteri Pertahanan Rusia adalah Seorang _Gay_ dan Pemerkosa!] Oooh, aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak keuntungan yang akan kudapat!" kata Alfred diakhiri tawa menyebalkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Alfred ditarik oleh Arthur dan Francis yang masih berusaha bertahan untuk meliput soal Ivan. Mengabaikan kebisingan di belakangnya, Gilbert menunduk pelan saat Ivan tertawa.

"Kau senang?"

Dengan gerakan tertatih, Ivan berusaha bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan melewati Gilbert. Para polisi kembali waspada dan mengangkat senjata mereka. Tapi, Ivan tidak menunjukkan tanda perlawanan sama sekali membuat mereka mulai sedikit lebih tenang dan salah satu dari mereka mendekati Ivan, memasang borgol pada pria yang justru memberikan kedua tangannya kepada mereka.

Feliciano melihat Ivan lalu Gilbert yang masih belum merubah posisinya bergantian. Entah kenapa ada perasaan khawatir yang menyelimuti hatinya, seakan dia tahu sesuatu hal yang penting namun tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan baik. Lalu kedua mata coklatnya tertuju pada buku _journal_ milik Gilbert yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Feliciano mengambilnya lalu membukanya sebelum kedua matanya membulat kaget.

"A-Anu, tunggu!" ucapan Feliciano membuat para polisi yang sudah siap membawa Ivan ke penjara itu menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari tatapan-tatapan intimidasi diarahkan padanya, Feliciano menelan ludah, "Bisa... beri waktu untuk Ivan dan Gilbert sebentar saja?"

Mendengar ini, Ludwig langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menghampiri Feliciano untuk berbisik, "Apa maksudmu, Feliciano?"

Tatapan Ludwig membuat Feliciano bergidik ngeri, "Ma-Maksudku, banyak yang terjadi di antara mereka dan setelah semua yang terjadi, bukankah aneh jika Gilbert masih kembali padanya?" bisik Feliciano untuk membalasnya.

Rahang Ludwig mengeras, mengingat suatu hal tentang fakta kakaknya sendiri yang tidak mau diingat—atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau mempercayainya. Ludwig memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Tidak, aku tidak mau—"

"Ludwig, _please?_ " pinta Feliciano sekarang. Tatapan memohon Feliciano membuat Ludwig mulai goyah. Dia melirik kakaknya dari sudut matanya. Hanya punggungnya yang terlihat tapi cukup menunjukkan beban kesedihan yang dipikulnya. Ludwig membuka mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Feliciano tidak akan menyerah, "Jika kau menyayangi Gilbert, kau pasti tahu... perasaannya, 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu adalah kartu AS yang sangat ampuh. Ludwig memejamkan kedua matanya erat lagi, hingga akhirnya dia sebagai polisi utama yang memegang kasus ini akhirnya mengangkat tangannya pada para polisi lainnya, mengarahkan mereka ke luar pintu, "Lima menit."

Ludwig langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu, mengabaikan Feliciano yang tersenyum lega mendengar keputusannya. Sebelum mengikuti yang lain, Feliciano memegang erat _journal_ yang dipegangnya lalu lari dan memberikannya pada Gilbert. Tanpa menunggu Gilbert untuk menerima dan melihat wajahnya, Feliciano tersenyum lalu menaruh buku itu di atas kaki Gilbert yang masih bersila sebelum lari keluar dan menutup pintu.

Melihat _journal_ miliknya membuat kedua mata Gilbert yang sempat kehilangan semangat hidupnya itu kembali mengumpulkan cahaya. Gilbert berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat Ivan yang masih membelakanginya. Gilbert bisa mendengar Ivan menghela napas, "Apa lagi?" tanya Ivan dengan nada lelah yang sangat kentara.

"Kau benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Gilbert sembari melangkah untuk mendekat.

"Apa ada penjelasan lain yang lebih memungkinkan?" balas Ivan. Gilbert berhenti tepat di belakang Ivan, "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, jangan membuang waktu. Banyak prosedur yang harus kulewati sebelum istirahat di penjara, _da._ "

Gilbert tidak mengatakan apapun, tangannya meraih mantel Ivan dan menariknya. Pucuk kepalanya didekatkan pada punggung Ivan yang mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang dengan ekspresi bingung. Gilbert menarik napas dan tanpa bisa dia tahan, suaranya yang keluar terdengar serak, "Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaanku... sekali saja?"

Ivan hampir membentak saat mendengar ini, "Aku sudah—"

"Peluk aku." Tubuh Ivan menegang mendengar ini. Gilbert membenamkan wajahnya di kain yang menutupi punggung besar di hadapannya, "Dengan benar. Tanpa perlu membuatku merasa takut atau tunduk padamu." Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat, "Kenapa kau harus membuatku tidak _awesome_ dengan mengatakan ini?" tanyanya sembari menggertakkan giginya keras.

Ivan maju untuk melepaskan pegangan Gilbert padanya lalu berbalik. Kedua iris _violetnya_ menusuk iris merah Gilbert hingga dia mungkin akan menghindar kalau dua tangan Ivan yang telah diborgol terangkat. Dengan segala pengalaman yang telah terkubur di kepalanya, Gilbert memejamkan kedua matanya erat, berpikir Ivan akan memukulnya lagi. Tapi sambungan rantai borgol itu berada di belakang kepalanya sekarang dan Ivan menarik tubuhnya mendekat, masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya dengan seorang Ivan Braginsky.

Gilbert mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Ivan mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi tak sampai semenit, dia melepaskannya dan menatap mata Gilbert dengan dalam, "Selanjutnya?"

"Hah? Eh—" wajah Gilbert reflek memerah, kedua tangannya berada di sisi-sisi tangan Ivan yang masih menatap serius, Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya, "—pegang... rambutku." Bisik Gilbert.

Ivan melakukannya, tangannya bergerak teratur menyisir rambut berantakan Gilbert. Mata Ivan terlihat antusias melihat wajah Gilbert yang belum pernah dilihatnya, tapi dia tidak akan menunjukkannya begitu saja. Kembali bertanya apa selanjutnya, Gilbert melanjutkan, "Pegang wajahku." Ivan menangkup wajahnya, dua jempolnya mengelus pipi lalu bibir Gilbert.

Rasanya... pria albino itu belum pernah mendengar degup jantungnya berdetak sekeras ini.

"Berikutnya?"

Wajah Gilbert sudah sangat memerah, kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, tapi dia akan mengatakannya sekarang, "De-Dengarkan dulu..." Ivan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "... _I-Ich—_ "

" _Ich liebe dich,_ " Ivan memotong hingga membuat kedua telinga Gilbert semakin panas, merasa malu mendengarnya atau tidak siap ketika Ivan menggunakan bahasa itu padanya. Setidaknya sampai Ivan memiringkan kepalanya, "apa aku mengucapkannya dengan benar? Itu 'kan yang terakhir kau teriakkan padaku sebelum menembakku? Apa artinya? Aku masih belum ingat sepenuhnya bahasa Jerman yang kupelajari dulu."

 _Verdammt,_ tidak bisakah Ivan berhenti membuatnya lebih malu dari sekarang? Gilbert menundukkan kepalanya.

"Artinya—"

 _ **BRAK**_

"Lima menit sudah habis," ucap Ludwig penuh penekanan. Terlihat sekali dia sangat tidak ikhlas memberi keputusan ini. Di belakangnya, Feliciano masih memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha menahannya meski tahu percuma, "sekarang kita pergi, Iva—"

Lalu wajah Ludwig membatu beserta napasnya. Begitu pula dengan para polisi di belakangnya.

Hanya Feliciano yang tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya berbinar.

Ivan sendiri masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba Gilbert menarik syalnya hingga kepalanya menoleh lalu 'kekasihnya' itu mencium bibirnya. Menangkap, lebih tepatnya. Bibir Ivan sempat membeku sebelum ikut terbuka dan memiringkan kepalanya, memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Gilbert. Seakan tidak ada siapapun di dunia ini selain mereka berdua.

Gilbert nyaris mengerang sebelum dia lebih dulu melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Ivan dengan canggung. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat Ludwig semakin geram dan mulai memberi perintah pada polisi lain untuk menarik Ivan sekarang juga. Mengetahui waktunya sedikit lagi, Gilbert berusaha mengeluarkan suara dengan panik.

Tapi, tidak ada yang keluar.

Gilbert memegang lehernya. Suaranya seperti tertahan, berbagai macam trauma di kepalanya sepertinya membuat Gilbert terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata terdalam yang justru ingin dikeluarkannya ketika berada di hadapan Ivan. Seakan jika Gilbert salah mengeluarkan kata-kata, dia akan kena siksaan Ivan lagi. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya itu tidak akan terjadi lagi pun percuma, trauma itu masih melekat. Sangat kuat.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengucapkan dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti oleh kita berdua dengan baik, _da?_ "

Perkataan Ivan membuat Gilbert tersentak dan segera mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ivan yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Mengesampingkan berbagai banyak rasa sakit yang dialami olehnya sekarang. Belum lagi dengan dua polisi yang mulai menahan kedua lengannya.

" _I love you,_ Gilbert."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dua polisi di sampingnya memaksanya bergerak. Gilbert masih mengatur napasnya untuk melihat Ivan yang kemudian berjalan keluar pintu apartemennya. Oksigen seakan habis di sekitarnya. Dua matanya memburam ketika masih fokus dengan punggung Ivan sebelum Gilbert jatuh berjongkok dan menutup kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

" _I'm sorry..._ Vanya."

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Bit by bit, as always today crawled to an end, but today it's different."**_

" _ **I know it's meaningless to continue with such a relationship."**_

 **.**

" _ **Without me being able to tell you what I really want to say...**_

 _ **...time is up."**_

 _\- Flower (Kabin ni Fureta)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Emang dasarnya fic ini bukan _happy fic_ jadi ya sudahlah ya... #heh Tujuan utamaku pengen banget bikin sekuel fic **GILBIRD** adalah karena saya pengen lebih menjabarkan deskripsi penyiksaan batinnya Gilbert wahahaha saya seneng dia maso— #woy —tapi secara gak langsung saya juga harus bikin nasib Ivan lebih parah, maafkan :"""

Yang jelas, harus saya akui bikin fic ini di luar dugaan cukup lama waktunya, bahkan sampai ngelewatin revisi 5 kali dong, berasa bikin skripsi ;w; #apah Ngerasa gak pas terus soalnya, jadi semoga yang kali ini bisa pas ya.

 _Special thanks for_ _ **Anastasia**_ _._ Terima kasih saya sudah diizinkan membuat sekuel fic yang greget ini wahahaha semoga puas dengan sekuel yang jumlah wordsnya bikin lelach ngetiknya. Saya aja gak nyangka bakal sepanjang ini orz.

Teruss, gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi hahaha. _I do really hope you all will enjoy and like it~ Mind to review, please? Thanks before :D_


End file.
